


Eyes

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Clay accidentally ends up in something that isn't his.Day 6 - Sharing Clothing





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note the rating.

People stare. 

People always stare. 

Always, but today they just keep glancing at him in particular and then looking away quickly giggling and whispering to their friends. 

It been going on all day and he's starting to freak out. What the hell is going on? Did he forget to shave? Does he smell? Is his hair sticking up?

Clay ran a hand through his hair for what felt like the millionth time today trying to smooth it down. He was so distracted he almost ran smack into Sheri, "Damn Clay slow down," Sheri said raising her hands in the air in a mock surrender. 

"Sorry, Sheri. I didn't see you there," Clay mumbled watching people glance at him as they walked by. He could feel himself getting more and more flustered with ever set of eyes sent his way, "I just got things on my mind."

Clay's eyes went back to Sheri when she placed a hand on his upper arm, "Well if you ever need to talk you just let me know."

Clay nodded and moved out of her grip, "Thanks. I'll let you know," Clay turning and starting to walk away before stopping and walking back to the girl, "Actually, do you notice something off today?"

Sheri tilted her head to the side, "Off how?"

Clay shook his head, "I'm not sure. Like different about me or everyone. Did something happen?"

Sheri looked at the people passing by the hallway and then back to Clay. She repeated this about two more times each time a small smirk grew on here face, "I'm not sure, Clay," she said with a sound of amusement in her voice, "Maybe ask Tony."

"Tony?" Clay asked, feeling more and more confused as the day goes on. Sheri just hummed in agreement as she walked away. Clay watched her leave feeling a slight irritation settle into his face. 

What the hell was going on? 

-

As the day progressed Clay was reaching his wits end. This was ridiculous, "Can I help you?!" Clay shouted at a group of sophomores walking by. They all quickly lowered their eyes and skirted away, "Yep, that's what I thought, asshats!"

Clay felt someone tug on his book bag, "Well, what has you cursing out underclassmen?"

Clay turned around to see Tony staring at him with a smile, "I wish I fucking knew! All anyone has been doing all day is fucking staring at me! Is there something on my face? Look at my face, Tony. Oh god, did I spill something on my shirt."

Tony just laughed, "Clay, there is nothing wrong with your face. There's nothing on your shir–" 

"What?" Clay said looking down. Tony rubbed his face and took a step back nervously laughing. 

"So that's where it is," Tony said with an odd look on his face. 

"Where what went?" Clay said feeling confused for the hundredth time today, it was giving him a headache. Tony just shook his head and grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. The bell rang signaling students to start scattered to class leaving only him and Tony who was currently dragging him somewhere, "Tony, what the hell's going on?"

Tony said nothing and just pulled Clay along glancing around before shoving the boy into the nearest bathroom. Tony quickly checked to see if anyone was in with them before he shoved Clay into a stall. Clay didn't even have a chance to say anything before Tony had him pressed up against the wall, hard.

"I really, really need to have you trust me right now," Tony said, voice sounding strained and muddled as he peppered kisses along the taller boys neck. 

Clay tilted his head to the side, not sure what was happening but not complaining by a long shot, "Of course."

Tony pulled back and Clay had to hold back a gasp. He looked a wreck, Tony always looked calm and collected but right now he was sweating and his pupils looked twice their normal size. Tony's lips were on his not a moment later and Clay fisted his hair groaning into the kiss. Clay didn't even hesitate to let his tongue slip into mouth trying to be quiet but it was near impossible with Tony's mouth doing what it was doing and the fact he was slow lung grinding down on him. 

Clay moved one hand lower onto Tony's backside as the darker haired boy gripped his hips. Tony pulled his mouth away and started kissing down his jaw, sucking lightly as he went. Clay froze when he felt Tony's hand reach the button of his jeans, "Is this okay?"

Was it okay? Clay tried to calm his thoughts but then he looked at Tony and then the answer was clear, "Yeah. It's okay."

Tony nodded quickly undoing the boys pants and pulling down just enough to reach inside. Clay's knees went weak at the first touch of Tony's hand on him. Clay didn't know what to do, this was in fact the first time anyone had touched him like this. Should he say something? Should he do something for Tony? 

Clay bit his lip trying to stay silent but with every stroke of Tony's hand he felt his resolve slipping. Clay threw his head back letting it hit the stall wall when Tony touched the head of his dick with a twist. God, he was good at this, "Don't," Clay whimpered, "Don't stop."

Tony kissed the side of his neck, "Tan hermosa. It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he mumbled picking up the speed of his pumps. Clay could feel the edge fast approaching at the sound of those words leaving Tony's mouth. 

"Oh god," he whined before coming with a shout. The bathroom was silent then except for the harsh breathing coming from Clay. He was slouched up against the wall only still standing from the weight of Tony against him. Once Tony was sure Clay wasn't going to fall he pulled away and took a few pieces of toilet paper to clean his hands off. Clay felt a blush rise onto his cheeks at the sight, "That was unexpected," Clay whispered zipping his pants back up.  Clay nervously glanced around before pointing at Tony's pants, "Do you need me to...?"

"No, I...um..I finished," Tony laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, "I hope you don't regret it."

Clay shook his head trying to clear the fog that had settled in, "No. Just wasn't how I thought today would go."

Tony opened the stall door and thanked the lord above no one had walked in, "Well that's what you get for wearing my jacket out and about. I'm pretty sure you let the cat out of the bag with that one."

Clay processed the words and looked into the bathroom mirror. After worrying all day about his appearance you'd think he would have looked once at himself but the thought hadn't even occurred to him. And there it was, him wearing Tony's leather jacket that was a little too short but fit just the same, "Oh, I didn't even know I had it on."

"You're telling me this wasn't how you planned to come out?" Tony asked trying to fix his hair. 

"Not particularly," Clay mumbled, suddenly wondering if this was all going to get easier now that people had a pretty good idea he was with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed even if I'm not great at this stuff.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)
> 
> I hope you know by donating you actually help me not die so thats great and all.


End file.
